No Reason to Doubt
by mtunis
Summary: The Freedom Fighters are no stranger to faith. The hopes and dreams of many a Mobian rests atop the shoulders of a lone cobalt warrior. But could too much faith in a hero spell disaster?
1. No Reason to Doubt

Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog and other affiliated characters are property of SEGA (C)

Chapter 1

The Usual Lover's Quarrel

The maddening beat of frustrated toe-tapping reverberated on the walls of the small wooden hut. In the dwellings center, stood a defiant azure hedgehog, hands crossed, one foot rapping against the floorboards in a defiant and boorish gesture of impatience. His insistent eyes glared at the Princess, only to be met by an equal pair of adamant orbs.

"Sonic Hedgehog, I forbid you to take Tails to Robotroplois! I will not allow you to make him both a witness and quite possibly a victim to Robotnik's evil." Her voice of reason was swiftly led astray as it drove itself in one ear of the headstrong hedgehog and directly out the other.

The ever prompt Sonic was quick to counter in Tails defense, "Tails has been with me as long as I can remember Sal. You and I both know that my little buddy can take care of himself." He motioned to the coy, two-tailed fox that had withdrawn behind him. Having lived with the Princess Sally and her azure hero for as long as he could remember, Tails soon learned to hold his tongue during their frequent squabbles.

"I don't care how many years you have known him Sonic. Taking a 10 year-old boy out into a battlefield is just plain crazy!" Sally's mouth twisted into a disapproving frown.

Sonic feigned a sigh, shaking his head disapprovingly, "Sal . . .Sal . . .Sal." He exhaled her name to the tune of a tsk. "You worry too much. Why, crazy is my middle name!" The hedgehog removed a gloved hand from the position across his upper body and pointed a thumb to his chest.

The Princess felt herself nearing the breaking point. No matter the condition of the quarrel, it was Sonic's ill-mannered motion and sheer persistence that most often declared him the victor. Overpowered and overwhelmed, Sally could not help but admit to herself that these were the qualities in him that she cherished and in the end could not deny.

"Fine." Defeat slipped from her lips in the form of a long sigh. "It doesn't matter what I say because you are not going to listen either way."

Tails suddenly erupted from behind Sonic, throwing a fist into the air in triumph. "All right! Thanks Aunt Sally." He darted over to her, stood atop his toes and extended his arms toward her. Sally bent down and wrapped her arms around him. With her head nested gently on the nook of his shoulder, she turned her attention past Tails to meet Sonic's triumphant grin. "It'll be all right Sal. I'll be there with 'em. No worries okay?" He gave her a wink as his face slowly softened into an expression of gratitude.

Sally turned her attention back to Tails. "Now, I want you to be careful, okay Tails? Don't get yourself into trouble out there." She patted the top of his head gently as he beamed with excitement.

The two figures exited the hut, their voices becoming garbled before fading completely. The Princess Sally continued to gaze at the door; a forlorn expression dampened her would-be smile, "Come home safe . . . both of you." She whispered.


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

Authors Note: The usual disclaimers still apply. Sonic (C) Sega.

Thanks to **Pepper Keibu** for telling me to stay with it. Updates will be irregular and infrequent due to a great many things that I need not explain now. Enjoy!

**The Calm Before the Storm**

Orange bangs and matching whiskers bowed to the will of the wind. Innocent adolescent eyes strained to preview the green blur of foliage on either side as the scenery rocketed past. The backseat passenger tightened his grip on the straps of the green backpack that adorned Sonic's backside.

"Thanks Sonic!" Tails bellowed into the wind, his voice driven away as fast as it had left his mouth.

"For what?" His hero and current form of transportation, hollered back to his comrade.

"For convincing Sally to let me come along with you!" The fox strained to be heard over the currents of air, beating him softly in waves. "No problem-o lil' buddy." His partner-in-crime imitated a salute with a gloved hand while keeping his eyes on the destination ahead of them.

The duo continued on in silence, the hiss of the breaking wind the only sound to accompany the rhythmic pitter-patter of rapid footsteps. Tails had always enjoyed going on runs with Sonic, no matter the occasion. The sensation of freedom and the charge of adrenaline, in addition to the company of his true, blue friend was an indisputable recipe for fun.

Only minutes after leaving the starting line in Knothole, the hasty hedgehog dug his ankles into the dirt and skidded to a sudden halt.

"Are we there Sonic?"

There was a brief moment of silence as Sonic previewed the landscape with a watchful eye. Only after he had seen his fill of the horizon and saw no traces of Robotnik's deadbeat robots, did he turn to his companion and break his lips into a signature smile. "Just over this hill big-guy! We are going to take the rest by foot." Tails squirmed until he was out of Sonic's backpack with his feet planted firmly on the ground.

"I'll take the lead. Follow me, okay?" Sonic spoke softly with a wave of his hand. Tails nodded his head and took the position behind him, keeping enough distance between them to avoid the blue spikes protruding from Sonic's backside. The two walked in silence and watched as the landscape began to change. The grass slowly wilted and gave way to a barren landscape. Emerald trees and vivid flowers were replaced by mounds of abandoned junk and large portions of metal jutting out from the ground. Clouds of dust whisked about the travelers feet, like ethereal hands grasping at their ankles in a feign attempt to drag them further into the noxious terrain.

Tails began to feel a pin of doubt, as the foreboding environment continued to taunt and disgust him. Fur began to peak on his neck as each step of his red and white sneakers brought him closer to Robotnik and his unrelenting army of robotized Mobians. The heedful fox only need look forward and see the blue silhouette of his friend to find the strength to move on.

With every step, the horizon continued to distort. The valley on the other side of the hill slowly disclosed its contents to the eager colleagues as they continued up the hillside. The journey up was merely the calm before the storm as the duo reached the summit and waited for the dust to part. There in the distance, festering in the wide valley like mold in a bowel of Sonic's month-old chili, was the heart of Robotropolis. A large oval structure, constructed of metal and steel by the unwilling hands of the robot-o-sized citizens, stood as the tallest building in the valley.

"We won't be attacking Robuttnik directly today, Tails." The azure hedgehog's demeanor had changed as he was now staring cold-faced at the city built of steel and breathed to life by the enslavement of his people.

"We follow the underground trail, just as Sally showed us, until we find our way to the main generator. There we're gonna unplug Robuttniks operation and leave him in the dark for good!" Sonic's face split into a smile, knowing all to well that the simple gesture would surely put his companion at ease. "You ready Tails?"

"All right Sonic. Let's do it to it." Tails held his hand out and Sonic returned the motion with the Freedom Fighter's signature handshake. "Do it to it." The hero replied as they both turned and began the trek downward into the valley below.


End file.
